Meet the Monster
by pretzel-logic
Summary: Mother Nature decides to introduce Jack to her father except they've already met. JackxMotherNature
1. Chapter 1

author's note: on of the fills for rotg kinkmeme I started. Decided to post this one and other on here.

disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Meet the Monster 1/?

Jack was letting the wind carry him along to wherever it wanted him to go when he spotted her. There she was in a clearing, one he spotted her in all those years ago, looking as sad as she did that first time. Well, that would not do.

"Wind!" Jack ordered and instantly he was hurtling, safely, down towards his dark-haired beauty. Just as they practiced, the wind landed him centimeters away from her face. No way she could pretend he was not there, like that one time, if he was right in her face. Though it would have been nice if she at least looked a little surprised.

Undeterred, he smiled at her ear to ear, eager to share his good news with her. She probably knew about what happened between him, the Guardians, and Pitch but he wanted her to hear his account of things. To laugh when he made the others out to be over the top with their already crazy personalities and to call him a liar when he made his own actions too grand.

"Hey there Mona," he said warmly, brushing from stray hair from her face.

She didn't flinch but she looked away and remained silent.

Jack's smile faded and he leaned back as he realized whatever was wrong was _serious_.

"Come on, Lisa, where's your smile?" Jack teased in a desperate last-ditch effort to chase away whatever dark cloud was hanging over her head (not literally though that one time was equally worrying and hilarious).

"Jack," she said flatly when her storm blue-grey eyes finally stared back at him. Uh-oh, his name. No nickname. This was bad. This was very bad. "We need to talk."

Did Jack think things were bad? HAH! Things were apocalyptic! She might be his first, and only, girl since he was chosen by the moon but he knew what those words meant! She was breaking up with him! Was he too immature? Too careless with throwing around his snow days? Did she not like him being a Guardian? He thought she would be happy for him! Was there someone else? Was she succumbing to the darkside of eternal brooding and his light was too much for her grand emo-ness? What did he do wrong and how could he fix it!?

"I'm sorry! Whatever I did to make you so unhappy I'm sorry! I-I'll make it up to you!" Jack said quickly, earnestly. He could not lose her. He loved her and he hadn't managed to tell her yet! Wait, he loved her? He knew they were dating for a long time but they only met a few times a _decade_. They did not have the most consistent relationship when she trotted the globe and he kept, mostly, to the Northern hemisphere's winter. He loved her. Shit, now she _really_ couldn't break up with him until he told her.

Except his Mona Lisa was looking at him strangely as if she had no idea what he was going on about. Then her lips twitched and she was _laughing_. Sure she was laughing at him but Jack could count on one hand the amount of times he heard her laugh and _still_ have free fingers.

"Silly Jackanapes, I'm not breaking up with you," she explained once she calmed, eyes crinkling around the edges with amusement as her lips gave a vague smile.

Jack wanted to swoon. If their sexes were reversed he would have totally swooned. That smile was a smile worth fainting over when it was directed your way. Worth no end of humiliation and risks of limb and life to obtain even if for a few seconds.

"I want to introduced you to my father," Mother Nature explained, her smile turning somehow cruel without ever changing at all.

Okay, so it was not as bad as her breaking up with him but it was still _bad_. "You-uh, you have a father? I mean, I know no we were all someone once but- your dad is a spirit too?" Jack clarified when he realized how wrong he sounded.

"Yes, you've met him already but he does not know I am seeing you and you did not know," she explained and shrugged her delicate shoulders. "Honestly, I was worried he might hurt you but after Easter's events... I think you'll be _just_ fine."

"Oh... so you heard about that huh?" jack asked pointlessly, laughing and feeling embarrassed about it all for some reason he could fathom. "So, uh, who's your father?"

Mother Nature did not answer at first, choosing instead to stand up and offer her hand to him. Jack winced. Apparently they were meeting the father _now_ and they were traveling through the Green to meet him. Jack hated traveling through the Green and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual if the 'behave' Mother Nature told the plants frequently was any indication.

Sighing, Jack cautiously put his hand in hers and they walked towards the trees.

"My father is Kozmotis Pitchiner but he's known these days as Pitch Black," Mother Nature finally answered as they stepped into the green.

Jack did not have the time to wallow in horror and disbelief before the Green took him.


	2. Chapter 2

author's note: so, I like giving Pitch and jack mental shockers.

* * *

2/?

Pitch was in the middle of destroying the last of his Nightmares, he wasn't about to keep things that bit the hands that fed them (literally of late), when he felt the Green intrude into his home. A soft and warm smile crossed his face before he could stop it. His daughter was stopping by for a visit. Hopefully to check up on his well-being but more likely to scold him for his actions against the Guardians. Honestly, he was the parent, not her.

He was about to greet her when he heard an unwelcomed and unexpected voice. Apparently his daughter decided to bring a friend. Charming.

"Pitch Black! Pitch Black is your father!?" Jack Frost, of all spirits, yelled loudly.

Pitch chuckled. Seraphina was better at hiding it but she enjoyed schadenfruede as much as he did. It seemed Jack had yet to learn to look beneath his daughter's appearances to see the true her.

"Really, Jack, there is no need to yell. Father's domain is set up better than most amphitheaters and I'm standing right next to you," his daughter chided and made it apparent she mothered everyone she knew. Her spirit title was rather fitting than Pitch originally thought.

"But- but- you know what happened between him and me! How can you think _now_ is a good time to introduce us?" Jack spluttered, waving his arms about theatrically as his shepherd's crook rested precariously on his shoulder.

Introduce us? Why would Seraphina need to formerly introduce _Jack Frost_ to him? One horrid scenario after another flooded Pitch's mind, causing him to grimace. The idea of Jack being his grandson was one he did not need considering who the boy's _father_ would be in that scenario. Ignorance was not bliss in this situation so Pitch decided to make his presence known.

By appearing out of Jack Frost's shadow.

"Hello daughter, it is quite the welcomed surprise to have your company," Pitch stated with subdued warmth though he did smirk at the way Jack yelped and jumped to face him, staff held defensively. His brief spike of fear was absolutely invigorating.

Seraphina looked crossed between amused and exasperated. "Men," she eventually huffed softly with a small smile and the roll of her eyes. Ignoring Jack, she stepped past him to place a chaste kiss of Pitch's cheek. "Hello Daddy, how are your Nightmares?"

"I just destroyed the last of those treacherous things before you arrived. As entertaining as they were the Nightmares simply weren't worth the upkeep," Pitch explained proffering Seraphina his arm and was only a little confused, and hurt, when she did not accept. Obviously she was not going to simply ignore Jack's presence like he was.

"Whoa, wait a minute, you destroyed your own minions? But why?" Jack asked, surprised enough to lower his guard.

Pitch was tempted to ignore the winter spirit but his daughter's gaze was informing him to play _nice_... she was lucky he was willing to do so to please her.

"Oh? I thought it would be obvious Frost or did you not _notice_ my Nightmares dragging me off to my lair to _feed_ on me? Was my alarmed cries or desperate struggle with the rotting bed frame not clear enough for you?" Pitch snarked, apparently his generosity for his daughter only stretching so far. "Why would I keep around creatures willing to use me as their food source?"

Point made Pitch watched as Jack grew sheepish, "Well, when you put it that way-"

"Indeed," Pitch agreed before Jack did something like say he deserved it, or worse, apologize. "Now, Seraphina, not that I mind _you_ visiting but, why is Jack Frost here?"

In the blink of an eye Mother Nature went from amused exasperation to serious. Her posture straightened and became firm, before Pitch stood a mountain in the shape of his daughter. She gazed at him not as a blood relation but as the most powerful spirit of nature on Earth and _demanded_ Pitch's respect and obedience.

He was rather impressed and wistful; they grow up so fast.

"Father, I'd like to introduce you to my courter, Jack Frost," Seraphina said with all the finality of a lightning strike.

Pitch certainly felt like he'd been struck by one. "What?" he managed in disbelief as he turned his stunned gaze from his daughter to Jack Frost.

Suddenly Jack's earlier reaction made much more unfortunate sense and was equally much less amusing.


End file.
